Thinking Of You
by kat-heart-twilight
Summary: songfic, oneshot! Bella hears a song on the radio which starts to make her think of Edward. everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer


**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please no flames!**

**I'm Australian and I am a massive twilight fan and I am utterly obsessed! Team Edward all the way!**

**So read and review, I hope you like it!**

**Thinking Of You**

Based on the song 'Thinking Of You' by Katy Perry

**Summary:**_ This story is based in New Moon after Edward has left. Bella has just gotten back from going to the movies with Jacob and Mike. Bella hears this song on the radio and is consumed with guilt. This is after she has called to check on Jacob but before she came down with the stomach flu._

**Bella POV**

I was laying in my bed staring out the window, which I always left open now, even if it was raining. I just couldn't close it, that window being open helped me to remember Edward's cool touch when he would come in at night, with all the lights out and Charlie fast asleep.

Groaning I reached out to turn on my bedside lamp, I looked at the clock it read 9:00pm in bright red numbers. Charlie had to go in to work to pick up a file he would need to go over tonight in order to have it ready for tomorrow, he would be home soon. So I was alone. Like that was a surprise, I've been alone ever since-

I shuddered it hurt to remember that night. Sighing I lifted myself out of bed and toward my radio, listening to music was hard for me, but right now I just wanted something besides this silence in the house. I turned on the radio and adjusted it to a suitable volume.

It was on the American top fifty;

'Alright everybody' the announcer screamed through the radio, 'tonight we have Ms. Katy Perry's new song to play! And here it is; Katy Perry, Thinking Of You'

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

**  
**_It was true, no human or vampire could ever compare to Edward, he was the ripest apple, he was the forbidden fruit I was terrified to forget.  
_

**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know  
**

_Had Edward known about Jacob? Did Alice see this happening once he left? I know Jake wanted something more from this relationship, but I wasn't ready. Or was this what Edward had wanted?__**  
**_

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
**

_Of course I was always thinking of Edward, he was my life. And even though Jake was helping me heal, It still felt strange having him hold me instead of Edward._

**  
You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best**

_Edward really was like a surprise, a mythical creature like nothing ever seen or heard of before._

**You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test  
**

_Edward didn't exactly say those words but I know he meant it. He wanted to live without me and me without him. I think he would have wanted me to be happy. But is happy with Jake and not him? Never. I would always want him._

**  
He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**

_Jake hadn't gone that far, but I knew he wanted to. I meant more to him in a relationship sense than he did to me. I am so cruel. I guess I am still the stupid lamb.__**  
**_**  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...  
**

_Edward, you are the only one, forever.__**  
**_

**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
**

_And that's what I had done. Me, still being a human, never good enough for him and not strong enough to stop him._

**Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know****  
**

_I had learned my lesson; Edward was too good for me. And that fact burned deep into my soul._

**  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
**

_I will never forget his eyes. Beautiful beyond words. A wonderful liquid gold._

**Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**

_If only he would come back to me, hold me and never let me go. Make me like him so that we could live forever with each other. Looking in each others eyes…._

I switched off the radio and crawled back into bed.

"I love you Edward".

_**What did you think? Please review! Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
